


Deception

by Hundan



Series: One-Shots Season 3 [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Beers, Danni does season 3, F/M, Handcuffs, Monopoly (Board Game), NCIS - Freeform, TIVA - Freeform, and eventually the rest, stand alone one shots, tony and ziva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hundan/pseuds/Hundan
Summary: Alternative head cannon for Deception 03x13. One Shot.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Series: One-Shots Season 3 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730302
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Deception

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I absolutely do not believe Ziva never went to Tony’s apartment. Just like I don’t believe he sleeps in a single bed. Both of those plots are ridiculous and the writers definitely were unrealistic on that one.   
> Just saying, no grown man would sleep in a single bed by choice.

It had been a long case, mainly because her weekend had been interrupted and she’d had a lot of plans. At least Gibbs had been nice enough to give them the day off tomorrow. It hadn’t replaced the whole weekend they missed out on but it was still a day he didn’t have to give. She’s used to working more than she relaxes, but since being in America she had rather enjoyed this days off thing. It was foreign to her when she worked in Mossad. All work no play.

Suddenly for once, she was enjoying the play part.

She’d realised that she hadn’t embraced the play part of her life for a long time. If she would have to guess the last time she had played, it would have been when Tali was alive. And that was so, so long ago.

When Tony had mentioned the Monopoly thing, she didn’t get it. She’d had to google it to see what he’d meant. Even Gibbs had given her a look of confusion when she had no idea what he was talking about. She used to play Rummikub with Tali when they were children, she had been good at that game.

For some reason she’d found herself in town at a store after work, purchasing this Monopoly game. Now she’s in America, she liked to embrace these little things that she never knew existed before. She didn’t tell him she was coming over and she found herself at his doorstep. They hadn’t spent much time out of work together, they’d had a bite to eat here and there after a case but nothing more.

As much as he annoyed her sometimes, she enjoyed his company. It was strange. He was strange. But, something about him made her comfortable. So here she was, with that random game he’d mentioned and the intention to have a good evening. She knocked on the door and she heard some laughter from inside the apartment. Maybe she should have called first, she never thought about the fact he might have plans.

His door opened and a smiling Tony was greeting her. Surprise crossed his face as soon as he realised who it was, but the surprise wasn’t disappointed, he almost looked like he was… excited.

“Ziva” he said, smiling deeper. Assessing the man in front of her, she could tell he’s had a few beers. Looking around him into his apartment she saw two males at his table, it looked like they were playing the gambling game with the chips and cards... Poker?

And yes, there were beers on the table too. Both these men were looking at her in interest. So, these were Tony’s friends huh?

“Sorry, I did not know you had company” she started, waving a dismissive hand around. His eyes caught sight of the game box in her other hand.

“You brought Monopoly” he smirked, lighting up some more. He’s absolutely had a few beers. He was rather cheery. She shrugged back at him.

“I wanted to embrace some American culture, yes?” she offered. She wanted to play. Ever since he mentioned it, she’d craved the idea of feeling like a kid again. It had been so long since she’d let herself feel that way. But here in America things were different, she had the ability to let loose a little and enjoy herself.

His hands were going around the box and she let it go as he held it up to the men at the table.

“You guys wanna play a round of Monopoly? Winner drinks free next bar night” he asked the guys. Now she felt like she was intruding but Tony didn’t seem to mind. Neither did the two males at the table if their smirks were anything to go off.

“That’s a bet I can’t turn down” said the taller dark-haired male. The shorter stocky blonde nodded his head in agreement to the offer. Tony stepped aside as to invite her in, but she didn’t move.

“We can play another night-“ she began but he cut her off.

“Ziva, I just made a bet to shout a night of beer. I can’t take that back now. Get your ass in here” he said, smiling. She laughed a little when his free hand reached out and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her over the threshold of his apartment. Normally she didn’t allow physical force, but she would allow it tonight. He was being very accommodating. And for some reason, she lets Tony get away with a lot more than she would anyone else.

She took her coat off and slung it across the back of his couch before walking over to the dining table. Tony was placing the game on the table and he was adopting his typical DiNozzo charm grin.

“Boys, Ziva. Ziva this is Brodie” he said pointing to the darker haired male “And Ian” he then referred to the blonde. Ziva politely shook both of their hands. From her assessment she guessed they were both cops, she just got that vibe from them. The easier manner with someone they don’t know and just the way they held themselves. Ziva had their number, she’s sure of it.

“We’ve heard many good things” Ian stated and there was a certain teasing twinkle in his eye as he said it. What had DiNozzo told them? She rolled her eyes and slipped out a laugh.

“Oh, I bet” she said. They laughed and she noticed that Tony shifted only the slightest bit uncomfortably. Interesting. What exactly has he said about her? Clearly something that he didn’t want her to know. She smirked. She will have that information by the end of the night, she’d make sure of it.

Tony popped a beer open and handed it to her, clearly trying to do something to distract her from that topic of conversation. She took the beer with a smile and regarded him with a wink. She watched him wince because yeah, she was definitely not going to forget about that information.

* * *

She laughed as Tony got sent to jail again. She liked this game and she liked this company. She was about four beers deep now and this game was really fun. Tony’s friends were funny, and Tony, well something about him like this, he was like a free spirit and there was nothing about this Tony she didn’t like. He wasn’t being arrogant; he was just fun. Silly. Smiley. Tony knew how to play and yes, for the first time in a long time she felt like a kid again.

Despite the alcohol consumption of course. But when you’re an adult, something about mixing your freedom to drink alcohol and play children’s games, just had its hilarity.

She noticed the way Tony looked at her different tonight, like he didn’t have a care in the world and he will stare at her if her wants to. Normally at work she wins the stare off, but right now in his space, he wasn’t backing down.

Ian rolled a five and picked up a Community Chest card. She rolled two and visited Tony in jail. She smirked up at him at that.

“Good to see you still care enough to visit me in jail” Tony said then, leaning over and trying to put his hands in her money pile “How about you give a friend some dollars for the prison canteen while you visit” he tried to steal, but her hand was slapping at his greedy fingers.

“Hey, hands off my bank DiNozzo” she snapped, but the eyes she gave him were anything but hostile. His smile that he returned was intoxicating. How did he do that? Was it because she’d had too many beers? Surely not, she’d only had four…

He made an exaggerated huff at that. She just smirked. She didn’t know this game very well but she thinks at the moment she’s winning.

“You know, at this rate you’re going to have to come to bar night” Brodie mentioned. Yes, that definitely confirmed that she is in the lead.

“I do not want to miss out on the free drinks Tony is going to buy me all night long” she teased. Tony was sitting next to her at the table and she didn’t miss the way his knee brushed against hers then, and stayed pressed against her. She swears his chair had been getting closer and closer to hers as the game went on.

“I would rather spend a night at work on stakeout with Gibbs then shout you all night for beating me in a game you’ve never played before” Tony said, taking a long sip from his beer and eyeing her. He might have been trying to sound serious but the flirt in his gaze was giving him away.

“That’s a pretty big statement Tony” Ian said, chuckling. Clearly, Tony had mentioned Gibbs enough for them to know the weight of his words. 

“I stand by my words” he lifted his chin. However, she saw the flicker of amusement in his eyes. She would bet money on the fact he was one, lying and two, would absolutely enjoy her being at the next bar night. The more she spends time with Tony like this, the more she looks forward to that night ahead.

* * *

She did win the game of course and Tony had put on a rather large display of disappointment. But again, she knew he was full of crap. He wanted her at that bar night and as much as he acted like he was upset she won, her skills at reading people was better than that. No matter how many beers she’s had.

She still hadn’t got the dirt on what Tony had told his friends about her so she cornered Brodie in the kitchen. They’d moved to watch some sports game in the lounge and when he went to get more beers she casually offered to help. Tony’s suspicious glance at her as she bounced off the couch told her he knew she was up to something. When she stepped into Brodie’s space in the kitchen, he looked spooked. She smirked, she loved that if she wanted to intimidate a man it took her little effort.

“What has he told you about me that he doesn’t want me to know?” she whispered, leaning in. Brodie’s gaze grew wider and he opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to form words but started panicking.

“Nothing” he squeaked. Ziva rolled her eyes at him. He was lying of course, but at least he was being a good friend by trying to hold up against her demand.

“You know if I do not get it from you, I will absolutely get it from Ian. He will be much easier to crack I am sure of it” she whispered. Brodie let out a nervous laugh at that and raised his hands to his side in defeat.

“Okay, okay. No need to break little Ian” he protested. Ziva had learnt that she had been right in her guess, they were both cops. Both who used to be good friends with Tony when he was in Baltimore. They had all stayed good friends. She knew she could use that to her advantage, and she’d picked that using their friendship to gain the information was probably the way to do it. Clearly, threatening Ian worked. Though, she had no intention to harm either of these two men, she had a soft spot for them both now. She liked Tony’s two friends.

“Spill” she raised a brow at him.

“He may have gone on about the time you both went undercover, at length. A given; he was very drunk that night but he did discuss it rather excessively” Brodie squeezed his eyes shut. Waiting for the blow. The secrets out that they probably knew a lot about her naked body and whatever else Tony decided to share about that experience. She rolled her eyes.

Ziva patted his chest lightly and Brodie’s eyes shot open in surprise. “Thank you Brodie” she smiled at him before stepping out of his space.

“No slap or anything?” he stated, following her to the fridge where they were meant to be retrieving the beers they’d originally come for. Clearly, Tony had also told them about her tendency to get physical. She smirked.

“Oh no, you are not the one that needs to be punished” she explained. This night was going to get a lot more exciting now. She loves messing with Tony and she has just the excuse now to really play with him.

“Please don’t break him” he laughed, relaxing as he realised he was out of the firing line.

“Do not worry, I have just the plan for him” she laughed, sending him a wink.

* * *

When he wakes his head is pounding and the room is spinning. God he’d drunk far too much last night. What happened last night? And why were his arms so sore? He goes to move his hands from above his head, they must have lost blood circulation sleeping in that position.

However, his arms don’t move because suddenly he realises his hands are restricted by something metal. He pulls firmly and he’s instantly very awake when he confirms what’s going on. He is handcuffed to the bedpost on his bed. He darts his half-asleep eyes around and tries to refresh his memory. Why the bloody hell was he handcuffed?

He’s naked. In his bed. Handcuffed. He then notices a lump in the sheets next to him and he panics. Who is that?

All he can see is the wild black curls spilling out onto the pillow from under the sheets. He racks his brain trying to remember what happened last night. He sees… was that Monopoly money? All over the floor and his heart almost stops. Ziva came over last night. And Ziva had black curly hair.

“Oh god” he mumbles, wishing he could run a hand down his face and give himself a slap. He would absolutely be doing that if he wasn’t handcuffed. What did they do? And why was he naked, handcuffed with his partner sleeping in his bed? He notices an empty whisky bottle that was absolutely full the last time he saw it, on his bedside table. No wonder he couldn’t remember anything.

Ziva stirs next to him and he starts panicking, but he can’t bloody move anywhere or hide because he’s handcuffed to the bed. What is he going to say? What did they do? His face feels hot and he wonders what shade of red he is turning. The sheet falls from her face and _yes_ , it was his damn partner.

Her hair is a bird’s nest and strangely she still looks beautiful even though she looks very hung over. How does she do that? She looks at him and she’s not panicking but… grinning?

“Please tell me you remember why I’m handcuffed to my bed?” he asks. He doesn’t remember the last time he felt this nervous waking up to someone in his bed after a big night out. Maybe because its Ziva, and as much as he’d love to actually sleep with her it was on the ‘big no no’ list. She laughs at him, really laughs at him. He wonders if she’s laughing at the horror on his face or the predicament. She laughs so hard she throwing her head back and landing onto his pillows.

“Oh, I remember exactly what happened last night” she charms, staring at him with those flirty eyes across the pillows. He closes his eyes and groans. Dammit. He got absolutely drunk and bloody slept with his minx of a partner, didn’t he?

The bed shifts next to him and he feels her hand touch his chest softly. Her hand is like fire on his skin and it sends sparks through his body. He’s missed that, her hands on his bare skin. Ever since their undercover mission. He sighs again because as much as he missed it, he knows it was a boundary he wasn’t meant to cross. But it looks as though he may have. He opens his eyes and she’s half leaning over him; her fingers are playing with the hair at his chest. For the life of him he cannot read her expression.

“Do you not remember?” she coos. He feels bad that he doesn’t remember what happened. He wants so badly to remember. He shakes his head at her and waits for… well he’s not sure. He’s never slept with Ziva so he doesn’t know what to expect. Then she breaks out into another fit of laughter. To the point where she’s beside herself. Her hand slips off his chest and she throws herself back into his pillows. Did she just snort? Why was this so funny? He has never had a woman laugh at him after sex, that’s for sure.

“Why is this so funny? And can you bloody take these damn handcuffs off?” he grumbles. Its really digging at his pride that she’s laughing at him like this, mainly because he doesn’t know why. Was he that bad? Could he not get it up?

Her laughter slows and she starts tsking at him. She leans over him again, her hand going back to his chest. “This is funny for many reasons. Firstly, its funny because you think we had sex, secondly because pay back is a… what is it you Americans say? Bitch?” she erupts in laughter again.

They didn’t have sex? Pay backs a bitch? What is she… oh. She’d obviously found out from one of the boys what he’d told them about her. He shouldn’t have put that passed her; she was probably the most determined woman he knows when she wanted something.

“Why am I naked?” he asks. He always knew his partner was crazy, but this was insane. Did she handcuff him up like this naked just to get back at him?

“Hmm, that was more your own doing” she laughed. As annoyed as he was, he loved the sound of laughter coming from her lips. He was trying so hard not to smile. This was pretty funny.

“I do tend to get naked when I’m heavily intoxicated” he confirms. She gives him a coy smile, looking him up and down. He feels a blush stain his cheeks again because she clearly got a good look in last night.

“Yes, you really do. I figured it worked well with my plan” she said.

“Your plan? To get me extremely drunk, handcuff me to my bed and let me wake up thinking we had some kind of kinky sex?” he asked, finding himself laughing at the thought. Of course, she’d made such a ridiculous plan.

“You needed to be punished for blabbing your mouth to your friends” she explained, still laughing.

“Okay, I guess I deserved that one. Remind me never to piss you off again” he explained, he really had deserved it “But the handcuffs?” he asked, raising his eyebrows at her. She started leaning over him again, this time her hand came around his handcuffed wrists. He suddenly noticed she was wearing one of his Ohio State shirts now that she all but leant over him. Her face was in his and he thought for a moment she may kiss him she was that close. His heartrate speeds up and his headache pounded because the alcohol in his body wasn’t the only thing making the room spin.

“I thought you were the one who liked to be handcuffed” she winked, smiling down at him while her eyes flickered to his lips. He remembers their conversation about handcuffs this week. She brushed her nose against his and when he found himself closing his eyes at the touch the bed was moving while a throaty laugh slipped from her lips.

He opened his eyes to see her climbing out of the bed when he felt her warmth disappear. She had also stolen a pair of his boxers by the looks.

“Ziva, where are you going?” he called out as she disappeared down his hallway. She wasn’t about to leave him here like this? Was she?

“Your punishment finishes when I have finished making breakfast” she called out, followed by more laughter. That beautiful sound coming from her faded away as she went further into his apartment.

“Ziva!” he yelled out. He huffed out a breath and threw his head back into the pillows when he realised, she wasn’t coming back. His partner was without a doubt the craziest person he had ever met. But at the same time, he cannot help but be drawn to her. From what he remembers from last night he’d had a good time.

The fact that she’d slept in his bed? Interesting.

Obviously, her payback had been extremely interesting.

The fact she wanted to make him breakfast still? Interesting.

He’d never had anyone just waltz into his life and feel so right before. As much as she scares him sometimes with things like her pranks and threats, he cannot help but find himself _really liking her_. And that thought scares him more than anything else her Mossad trained ninja skills could do to him. 


End file.
